The Green Bikini
by Audacious
Summary: Gibbs and the team are at a conference, when Abby's done for the day she heads poolside. One-Shot Complete


_Author's Note: This is my first NCIS one-shot from a prompt _Green Bikini_ on the Gibbs/Abby Shippers Chat room last night. I don't own these characters. Please let me know what you think! Rated M for some language and sex._

* * *

Gibbs stalked through the hotel lobby of the conference center he and his team were staying at, toward his two field agents who were coming from the pool area.

"Just when you thought Marilyn couldn't be beat – Uh Hey Boss" DiNozzo called when he spotted him. "You all done with the meeting on interpersonal hitting?"

Gibbs shot him an amused look, "Yeah DiNozzo learned some new techniques."

DiNozzo gluped, "Uh sounds great Boss. We were just heading to our 3pm session."

"You seen Abby?"

McGee spoke first, "Yeah she's all done for the day so she's at the pool"

"See you later." Gibbs said and then strode off in the direction th ebys were coming from.

McGee looked at Tony, "Should we have warned him?"

Tony smiled and put on his Magnum-like sunglasses, "Probie, sometimes its best to let Gibbs find out stuff for himself."

* * *

Gibbs stood in back of the private cabana mesmerized by the contrast of pale skin against the lime green bikini his forensic scientist wore. Laying on her back in one the lounge chairs Abby was happily chatting with three guys who where doing more oogling then actual talking.

One of them looked up and caught the territorial look on Gibbs' face and poked a finger at his buddies. Gibbs took a couple steps forward before his movement was caught by Abby.

"Hey Gibbs! Meet my new friends…" She trailed off as she looked around. Her new friends were beating a hasty retreat to the poolside bar. Abby gave a shrug, "Guess its 5o' clock somewhere. Think the bartender would pour me a Caf-Pow! in a martini glass?"

Gibbs sat on the neighboring lounge chair giving her an appraising look, taking in the smooth pale skin, taut abs, teasing breasts constrained in top that would make a Marine break a sweat. Hell, he was breaking a sweat, "Swimsuit small enough Abbs?"

Abby caught the look before he tried to hide it, she pushed her self on to her elbows knowing full well how the bikini top pushed her breasts up, "Gibbs my bikini wouldn't make a nun blush."

"Nuns don't think like men."

They stared at each other, Abby offering with her eyes, Gibbs giving her a warning look.

Abby was the first to break the silence, "I need to reapply suncreen. Can you help?"

"Didn't think you liked the sun Abbs", Gibbs inhaled deeply, his mind racing. His hands, her back. Gibbs gave himself a mental head slap.

"Normally I don't Gibbs, skin damage is horrible and don't get me started on skin cancer rates. But I am on a vacafrence, so here I lie."

"Vacafrence?" Abby grinned at his raised eyebrow. God she loved it when he did that.

Made her all warm and tingly.

"You know, vacation conferenace. vacafrence. Or should it be a confraction?"

Abby sat back on the chair, wriggling into a comfortable position, shot Gibbs her best seductive look, her gaze lingered on his face and then traveled down to his lap, "Now. You gonna do me or what?"

Gibbs shot over a raised eyebrow that Abby matched with a mischievous smirk, "Sunscreen Gibbs. I'm gonna burn. And then you are going to have a red, crabby forensic scientist on your hands for the drive back tomorrow"

She grabbed at the black skull covered beach bag to her left and pulled out a large white tube that was half gone all ready.

"Its SPF 60. I forgot my stuff that's SPF 100. Too bad you can't double up with a 40 plus the 60 and make your own 100 but that's just silly. But if I apply this stuff every 30 minutes I should be just fine." She was starting to babble now, realizing his hands. Gibbs' hands in all their gun wielding, woodworking calloused glory were soon going to be on her. "OK focus Abby" she thought "you go from seductress to awkward schoolgirl in 0.2 seconds. Smooth."

Trained investigator that he was, Gibbs caught her sudden change and he hid his smile. For all her teasing glances, seductive smiles and not so hidden innuendos, Abby still had problem reading into his body language and was uncertain.

"Turn over." came the quiet direction and she quickly complied

He squirted the lotion into his hands letting it warm to body temp before he applied it.

Gibbs leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You sure you want to start this?"

Abby flickered open an eye, "What happens on vacafrence, stays on vacafrence Gibbs."

His hands started moving in slow circles around strong shoulders, down her toned arms and then back. Fingers traced the spider web tattoo on her neck and then went up fingers caressing the tops of her ears and behind to the sensitive spot behind both lobes. Gibbs smiled at her quick breath and filed that spot away for future reference.

"Like that Abbs." He voice was soft her in ear, not questioning just making a statement.

"Don't know what you are talkin' about gunny"

His lips came down and gently kissed the stick figure tattoos on her shoulders. "How about now?"

"Hrmph" was her only reply. Her mind was reeling now, with just a touch of those magic hands Abby's mind was racing and she was trying to stay cool on the outside. That kiss, lips barely touched her skin but it felt like fire.

Gibbs' hands continued their sunscreen application moving town her back. Abby jumped when he released the strap to her top, he chuckled "don't want lines now do you?" Fingers now traced her cross tattoo, using different points of pressure he would come down hard massaging and the follow it with a light tender caress and a gentle kiss.

Abby felt like she had a sunburn already, her skin felt hot with his touch.

He ran calloused hands up her ribs causing her to giggle and jump at the ticklish sensation. Fingers wandered and brushed the sides of her breasts, "Just perfect" he murmured.

Abby started to move, "Gibbs, I wan-"

Gibbs silenced her with a soft kiss, "You move anymore and I stop. Unless you want me too."

Abby saw the turmoil in his eyes, the fight with himself trying to be a gentleman but the passion was fighting it. The kiss had been light and gentle, but there was no mistake reading the fire behind it.

"I was just saying um, want you do the backs of my legs too. Sometimes I miss spots and then I get a funny burn."

Gibbs shot her an "I don't believe you" look.

Abby glanced at his eyes again, and said softly, "Please don't stop."

At her words the spark flew in his eye, "Just say the word when you want me too."

"Never would happen." Abby settled down again in the lounge chair, all the nerve endings were tingling waiting for his touch to begin again.

Gibbs took the suncreen and drizzled it over the backs of her legs, soft thighs, curvy calves. He thought of those long alabaster legs wrapped around him and he had to fight for control. Hands started at her ankles, smearing the white cream up and down her calves.

Abby moaned when he started massaging her feet, "You missed your calling"

He gave a little smile when she groaned again as his thumbs dug deep into her arch, kneading away the tension.

Abby could feel herself sinking into a confusing haze that left her relaxed yet completely turned on. She could feel herself grow wet as Gibbs' hands once again returned to her legs and headed north, running up her thighs. His fingers first ran along the outside but slowly with a maddening pace, one hand dipped between her legs, a finger grazing the outside of her bottoms.

Abby's breath grew shaky, "Jesus…"

His breath was in her ear again, "you wet for me Abbs?" He got bold and a finger darted past the swim suit barrier and plunged into her.

Her cry was muffled by her beach towel. His finger teased her, entering and exiting and when it was joined by a second digit, she ground against his hand. At her movement, his hand quickly left. "What did I say about moving?"

Abby turned her head fast towards him, "Gibbs don't you even fucki-" His lips crushed against hers stopping the curse. Abby ran her tongue against his lips seeking entrance.

Pulling away he pressed something plastic in her hand. "5 minutes" he growled and then stalked off through the pool area.

Abby stared at his disappearing back, confused until she looked down and saw his key card in her hand.

"Hmm, What happens on vacafrence…" Abby grabbed her bag and tried her best not to run through the hotel after him hoping DiNozzo and McGee were busy in meetings for awhile. A long while.


End file.
